nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Immature Strike! GoCitzens Invade Community City!
is a fanfiction by Igor and Brook. Summary GoCitzens attack Community City, and it's up to the Community City's citzen to stop them. Characters Main * Igor the Mii * Pingy Animatronic * Brook * Akita Neru Secondary * Yoshi Hiroe * Kotori Minami * Some members of the League of High Class Villains * Ayaka Ayamoto * Marisa Kirisame * Seitekina Taiyo * Peashy * Hatsune Miku * Compa * Fawful Villains * GoAnimators Fanfiction to [[Igor the Mii|Igor], Pingy, Neru and Brook looking out onto Community City] Igor: "Hey Brook...." Brook: "?" Igor: "I'm just wondering, how did we get from Darkneshroom to Aurle?" Brook: "Darkneshroom's the name of your world?!?" laughing Brook: "I'm sorry, I really am." Igor: "No, no, it's okay." Brook: "But anyways, there is a barrier that crosses to Darkneshroom from Arule and the other way around." Igor: "I thought the barrier blocked Darkneshroom citzen people from going here unless they were sane. Gulps Neru: "They're probably after our fucking heads by now." Brook: "Everyone who left from Gocity to Arule are sane." Pingy and Igor: "But where is the barrier?" Brook: ".............." Neru: "Well, baka, what's the fucking answer?" Brook: "We have to go to Community Library to find out." the four start to leave [[Yoshi Hiroe|Yoshi] runs to them] Yoshi: "We have to fucking leave right fucking now!" Brook: "Why-" bomb explodes behind them Brook: "-Holy shit." Igor: "WHAT THE FUCK?!" suddenly bumps into the group. Igor: "Sorry, Kotori!" Kotori: "Did you hear that!? It sounded like a bomb!" Neru: "It WAS a fucking bomb, baka!" Kotori: "Oh....O-OH!" Igor: "Who's causing this mess!?" a GoAnimate character named Eric runs towards the group with a knife, only to Igor to take out a gun and shoot Eric. Brook: "Who's THAT?!?!?" Neru: "I'd told you they'll come for our heads!" group sees Ayano running at them Brook: "We've got double trouble!" Ayano: "No. I'm here to help. Only because Senpai will get hurt by Goanimators if I don't." Brook: "Wait.... the guy Igor shot was a Goanimator?!?" Igor: "It was one!" Ayano: "Igor's right, it was a GoAnimator!" group hear Seitekina and Peashy scream for help Igor: "Oh uh!" towards the screams GoAnimators known as Brian and Diesel are holding knifes too and they're trying to kill Seitekina and Peashy ???: "FINAAAAAAALLLL SPAAAAAAAARK!" and Diesel are hit by a huge laser. the person who used the Final Spark turned to be Marisa Kirisame Igor: "Marisa!" Marisa: "Don't be reckless! Some are trying to capture us!" Neru: "Cause they like them soooooooo fucking much, right?" Peashy: "Yeah!" ???: "Noo.....NO! STAY AWAY!" Screams group hears the screams Brook: "Miku!?!" group sees Miku about to tranquilized by the Goanimator Ivy Ayano: "I got this!" kills Ivy with her circular saw Igor: "There will be a-" bumps into the group Compa: "Sorry, Iggy! I was running away from Kimberly!" Bomb: "1:20...1:19..." Brook: "That's get the fuck outta here!" Igor: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" group runs away bomb explodes and the group runs into Fawful Fawful: "I HAVE FURY TO DEFEAT THESE BRATS!" Brook: "Lemme guess, you're only doing this cause they'll ground you if you don't." Fawful: "......Yes." Igor: "Who would listen to being grounded to GoAnimators?! They're just little brats." in the group besides Igor nods Time~ Puppet Miku: best Narrator voice "Once upon a time, in a land far far away-" Puppet Neru: "OH WILL YOU QUIT THAT!?!" Puppet Igor: "I can do this better." Voice "A War between Darkneshroom and Aurle happened years ago." Puppet Miku: "The war lasted..... uh...... how long was the war?" Brook pops up Puppet Brook: "2 years and 245 days!" Puppet Neru: "Yeah, you baka!" Puppet Igor: "Yaaa!? Aurle won." Puppet Brook: "After the war, Arule set a barrier across the two kingdoms on The Elderstone bridge!" Puppet Neru: "But it took so long for us to escape, and I don't remember how we did it..." Puppet Igor: "Maybe y'all were sane enough to bypass the barrier?" Puppet Neru: "-I mean Gocity, Igor." Puppet Igor: "Oh." Puppet Brook: "Well...." Puppet Igor: "What? Puppet Brook: "A long time ago, before you all even came, the Goanimators got into Attack on Titan. So they built walls like the ones in the anime. After you all came in, they added traps and top class security." Puppet Neru: "So we couldn't escape?" Puppet Miku: "According to this book, yes. Apparently the GA community didn't want to talk to real life people who didn't have Goanimate." Puppet Kotori: up "Really?" Puppet Brook: "Yup!" Puppet Igor: "Uhhh...Okay..." Puppet Neru: "Those people need to get a life." Puppet Igor: "Indeed!" Puppet Compa: Puppet Igor "Iggy, i agree with Nerune." Puppet Fawful: "BUT NOW WE'RE OUT BECAUSE OF MY FURY." Puppet Neru: "Surrrrrreeeeeeee!" Puppet Igor: "Then GoAnimators began to attack anyone who disagreed with them." Trivia * This is one of the only fanfics/episodes where the LoHCV help out. * There is a story about how the barrier was created and how all characters in Gocity couldn't escape until not long ago. Category:Fanfictions